


Nightclubs are Pretty Gross

by Slim Shady (NoraPenblood)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Glory Holes, Gore, Impalement, M/M, gross gross, uhh, unsanitary bathrooms, wow this is the only thing for this ship im so surprised, yamorico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/Slim%20Shady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying they "met in a nightclub and hit it off" was kind of putting it gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclubs are Pretty Gross

**Author's Note:**

> yoo so this is the only thing in this tag which is? wild.
> 
> Ali drew a good art to accompany it: http://clownfvcker.tumblr.com/post/113662783830/guess-who-loves-really-gross-ships-its-meeeee

It wasn't like the place was glamorous, but Nico wasn't in it for the glamour. He was here for the thrill of it, for the fun, pure and simple. He had no real strings, and he was the kind of guy who'd get his kicks where he could.

So he ended up sitting at the bar, tapping his fingers against the glass in his hands. The night was relatively young and the bar itself was cloudy with the scent of people - mostly ghouls, but with a few humans mixed in. There were quite a few beautiful ones, but nothing that had really caught his eye.

He chatted up a few handsome strangers, but lost interest as soon as they began droning about themselves. That wasn't fun. There was no excitement in bland ghouls and boring, drunk humans.

What he needed was a bit of adventure.

Sighing to himself, he paid for his drink and stood, shifting off the bar stool and making his way to the bathroom. He'd take a piss and see if there was anything that caught his attention on the way back. If not, he'd just leave. The seedy little club was certainly not the only one in the city, and he had all the time in the world.

He pushed open the heavy metal door, making a point not to touch too much of the admittedly sticky-looking surface. Public restrooms were filthy, but it wasn't too much of a bother. Nothing much bothered him, these days, after all.

He stepped into an empty stall, humming to himself as he shut and locked the door. The inside wasn't much cleaner than the outside, with a fair share of graffiti scribbled all over the dirty steel walls. There were bloodstains on the floor, though Nico wasn't terribly alarmed. This was a place frequented by both ghouls and humans, after all. It was no secret what that would lead to.

A moment after he stepped inside, though, he heard the sound of something rustling in the stall beside him, the clatter of a belt buckle being undone. He didn't think anything of the noise until he found himself with a dick essentially in his face.

He blinked a few times, letting out a soft laugh. "Someone's awfully forward." He said, glancing up as if he'd be able to see this anonymous person through the dented metal between them.

He turned, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a giggle as he slipped to his knees then leaned in and wrapped a delicate hand around the base of the cock in front of him. He took a moment to be amused at the mild absurdity of the situation before pressing his mouth to the head, smiling as he left a ring of bright red lipstick staining the skin.

He was pleased when he heard the slightest of grunts from the other side of the wall, followed by a series of unintelligible mutters. Another easy laugh escaped his lips before he leaned in, wrapping his mouth around the head and letting his tongue press flat against the slit. This time, the grunt was louder, accompanied by the sound of someone's kneecap hitting the wall opposite. Sounded like they were getting excited over there.

He couldn't help but find this entire situation amusing, though the... impersonalness wasn't entirely to his liking. He would've preferred to see whoever was on the other side of this wall, perhaps have their fingers around his throat, kagune buried up as far as it would go in his stomach. He shuddered at the thought, teeth dragging along the underside of his cock as his excitement threatened to get the better of him.

He knew it was a ghoul, he'd smelt it from the moment the guy had walked into the bathroom in the first place. So maybe... if he pissed him off... The thought had him twitching in his slacks, heart hammering faster. How dangerous...

But he was confident he could heal well enough if it went too far south. He wasn't a weak ghoul himself, after all. After a moment of deliberation, lapping along the underside of his perinium, he pushed forward and dug his teeth in deep, tasting the warm trickle of blood in his mouth. It was abruptly followed by a gruff shout and the sound of something hitting the metal above him.

There was cursing, furious and loud and echoing above the sound of the music in the club. Glancing up above the edge of his heart-shaped sunglasses, he saw the head shaped indentation in the wall above him. Holy shit. There was a moment and then the dick was pulled out of his mouth, followed by the rapid slamming of the other stall door.

He reached up, wiping the spit off his chin with the back of his hand and smearing his lipstick all over the place as he watched the door on his own stall. There were legs beneath it now, and he could see the suit pants they were clad in for a moment before the sound of tearing metal was deafening in the enclosed space. There where the door had been moments before, stood a ghoul that immediately caught Nico's interest.

Certainly judging by the, er, girth of the man, he'd assumed him to be rather large, but this guy... He was imposing. It made his knees weak and he was thankful for the fact that he was already resting on them.

Yamori looked furious, but there was something in the expression that was familiar. It was the kind of lust Nico thrived on, the kind that ended in bloodshed and absolutely thrilled him to the core. He was going to say something, but the breath was momentarily knocked from his lungs when the other ghoul grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"You think you're real funny, right? I could hear you fucking snickering."

Gasping, he stared up into this giant's face and grinned - he already looked like quite a mess, with his lipstick smeared and spit all down his chin, but he had no doubt he'd look far more disheveled by the time the night was over. He didn't know what exactly he expected the ghoul to do, but he supposed the next moment was pretty predictable in the grand scheme of things.

He felt the warmth of fingers on his skin for a bare moment before they were digging in, ripping flesh apart and pressing in deep beneath his skin - it was unbearably hot and all happened so slowly, so intimately. The pain set his heart stuttering, adrenaline flooding his body and making his head spin. Oh _yes_.

This is exactly what he needed.

He reached out, his own hand wrapping gently around his forearm, clinging onto the fabric of his suit as a moan slipped from his lips. Yamori's eyebrows raised, blinking down at Nico - it reminded the smaller ghoul of a lizard, especially with the way his tongue was sticking out from the corner of his lips, like he was focusing heavily on something. "You're a little fucked up, aren't you?" His voice was deep, a bit heavy, and it only served to encourage Nico further.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" His voice was lilted, breathless. He shifted forward, knees a bit shaky as his hands fell to the front of Yamori's chest, holding onto his shirt.

The laugh that met his ears was the only encouragement he needed. He gripped lightly at the larger man's forearm, a breathless gasp spilling from his lips as he felt him push deeper, felt flesh and viscera give so easily, felt his fingers moving inside him, pressing up against his guts and spilling hot blood down his belly. "I wouldn't say that." It was obvious that Yamori was perplexed, but if the grin on his lips meant anything, it wasn't a bad sort of surprise.

He leaned in and put his other hand on Nico's shoulder, as if steadying him, before he shoved his hand straight through his stomach, tearing away meat like it was nothing but tissue paper. Nico moaned again, breathless and wet-sounding, now looking up at Yamori with the kind of reverance one might look at a god with. "I would say it's pretty pathetic, though." He sneered back down at him, licking his lips. This was something Yamori himself lived for - ripping and tearing, showing just how powerful he was - and it was endlessly amusing that this ghoul was... enjoying it. He didn't think he'd get bored of this too quickly.

"Do you like that?"

He laughed, unhinged, and twisted his hand, grabbing onto something soft and wet and pulsing and yanked, tearing apart his insides with his bare hand.

"How about this? Do you like this?"

He leaned in, lips pressing to Nico's ear despite the fact that he was practically shouting the words. His breath was hot and wet and the threat of being eaten - cannibalized - was not lost on the smaller ghoul. It made his blood run cold and his toes curl.

The pain didn't end when Yamori pulled his hand back out, retearing flesh that had only just begun to knit itself together.

Nico gasped again, his breathing heavy as he was dropped back down onto his knees. He watched his own blood drip from the ends of Yamori's fingers and inhaled shakily, leaning in and pressing his lips to the back of his hand. It was such an odd taste, metallic and strong and distressing to his senses. That was him there, and it was so taboo it made his heart clench.

He was aching in his pants, and he'd be surprised if he didn't come from just this, to be honest. It was like a dream come true, and his boring night had turned out quite differently than he'd expected.

"Don't get too excited. Finish what you started." There was a hand on the back of his head, pressing his face up against Yamori's cock. He blindly mouthed at it, moaning out loud. Everything was hot and damp and sweaty, and the thrum of the bass through the walls of the club was making his heart skip. It was sort of a blur, the taste of skin and sweat and the fact that his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of the ghoul above him.

His kakugan had activated around the time he felt those fingers digging into his stomach, although his eyes were half shut by now. When he felt him twitching against his lips, he moved, properly sucking on his cock once again, pressing forward until it hit the back of his throat. It was thick and hot and he moaned stupidly as he sucked, drool running down his chin alongside the blood already drying there.

He felt nails digging into his scalp and then there was a grunt, his head yanked forward so hard it hurt the back of his throat - tears beading in his eyes as Yamori forced his cock down his throat. He was shouting again, hips bucking each time he asked him if he liked it, if he thought this was fucking funny. He held Nico in place so long his head started to feel light, seeing spots, and only pulled back at the last second before he came.

He spilled across his face, staining his sunglasses and his chin in the process. Bringing a hand to his lips, Nico exhaled, catching some of it and licking it off his fingers. He was still painfully hard, and he didn't really enjoy the idea of coming in his pants like some sort of teenager.

Yamori was breathing heavily, watching Nico with narrowed eyes. He stood there for a few moments before carefully tucking himself back into his pants and doing up his belt once more. "Are you done?" He asked, though it sounded more like he was annoyed than really concerned.

Clearly very much not done, Nico raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head slightly. The issue here was the fact that his guts were still hanging out, and he was desperately hard. He reached down, trying in vain not to smear blood on himself with shaky fingers, and fumbled with his zipper.

This really was pathetic, and Yamori rolled his eyes, getting down on his own knees, hunched over in the doorway of the stall. He undid his zipper carelessly, pretty successfully ruining his slacks in the process. He fished his cock out with his huge fingers, wrapping his hand around it and drawing a surprised little gasp from Nico. He glanced up at his face as he stroked him - quick, sharp movements that were meant just to get the job done.

It did just that soon enough, Nico twitching in his palm and spilling over his fingers, a breathless sound escaping him for the last time that night.

It took him a moment to recompose himself, and by the time he was at least somewhat cleaned up Yamori had already smoothed his hair back and fixed his own pants. The only evidence on him was the blood staining his hand and forearm.

Nico stood on shaky legs, offering the taller ghoul a grin and batting his eyes up at him. "Well then."

"Well then, what?" Yamori raised a brow.

"My name's Nico." He gave a dramatic little bow, holding in his guts with one hand. It was an oddly delicate gesture.

He cleared his throat. Blinked. "...Yamori. Say, are you in this area often..?" He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it wasn't often you found another ghoul that was this eager to be impaled. It'd be stupid to pass up such an opportunity to assuage his boredom.

Nico had been hoping for this. "I can be. I could be anywhere you were, if that's what you want." He winked at him, shades now wiped off and pushed up onto his head.

This would be an interesting relationship, certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker


End file.
